Rejecting
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: J-Hope tidak peduli kata orang yang tidak percaya dan menganggapnya aneh karena J-Hope selalu mengatakan akan bertemu dengan Suga yang tertutup dengan bangganya ketika ditanya teman-temannya. J-Hope sangat mengerti Suga yang irit bicara itu. Tak peduli apa kata orang. Ia percaya pada Kekasih manisnya itu./HopeGi/HopeSuga/SeokGi/Yaoi FanFic! RnR, please...


**Title: Rejecting**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Rumit, dll, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: HopeSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Akhir2 ini yg ada di kepala, idenya yg kyk gni mulu. Gtw knp. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Aku menyukaimu, Sunbaenim. Maukah kau jadi namjachingu-ku?" pernyataan biasa seperti ini tak membuat J-Hope tercengang kaget. Sudah sering ia mendapati hal seperti ini. Berlutut, menyerahkan bunga atau cokelat, pernyataan cinta, dan berakhir dengan wajah kecewa orang yang melakukan itu semua. J-Hope tersenyum manis merespon pernyataan manis sang Hoobae.

"Gomawo. Keundae, mianhne. Aku sudah punya orang yang aku cintai." lalu beranjak pergi.

"Oy! Hope! Kau mau kemana?" seru salah satu temannya. J-Hope berbalik.

"Menemui Suga Hyung!" jawab J-Hope lalu berlari kecil pergi dari kantin.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka sungguhan memiliki hubungan."

"Memang ada yang bisa mengerti tentang Suga-ssi? Bukannya dia tertutup?"

"Aku pun jarang melihatnya di sekolah."

Seperti itulah bisik-bisik yang sering terjadi kerap kali J-Hope dengan bangganya mengatakan ia mau menemui Suga.

* * *

J-Hope agak terengah saat menapaki kakinya diatap gedung sekolah. Tapi kemudian tatapannya melembut saat menemukan siluet namja berkulit putih-pucat dan surai blonde-nya. J-Hope mendekat dan memeluk namja itu dari belakang. Aura rindu menguar dari pelukannya. Namja itu tetap diam hingga J-Hope memanggilnya.

"Yoonnie..." dia tidak menoleh. Tapi J-Hope tahu namja yang ia cintai ini mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Hyung, tadi ada namja yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku." mulai J-Hope bercerita. Suga membuang wajah. Seketika itu juga J-Hope merasa ia telah salah bicara. Harusnya ia tidak menceritakan ini. Suga tak menyukainya. Terbukti dari respon tak mengenakkan yang biasa Suga lakukan jika tak menyukai sesuatu. "Kau tahu Hyung? Aku sangat mencintaimu! Tak peduli kata orang." heboh J-Hope dan beralih berdiri di samping namja itu. Namja itu masih membuang mukanya berlawanan dengan tempat J-Hope berdiri. "Wae? Mau bukti?" tantang J-Hope. "AKU, JUNG HO SEOK! MENCINTAI MIN YOON GI!" teriak J-Hope ke luasnya langit dengan angin yang berlalu-lalang.

Namja blonde itu terkejut. Suga terkejut. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya di bawah sana? Suga memang tidak pintar berekspresi. Rasa terkejutnya hanya beberapa detik. J-Hope tersenyum jahil.

"Aku selalu tahu kau selalu ada di sini karena aku kekasihmu, Yoonnie. Meski orang-orang tak percaya jika aku memiliki hubungan denganmu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu." ujar J-Hope dengan senyum dan nada cerianya, lalu menggenggam tangan bebas Suga erat. Suga tak berekspresi. Menatap ke depan tapi tangannya ikut mempererat tautan tangan mereka.

J-Hope tersenyum makin lebar. Itu salah satu respon Suga terhadap perkataannya. Suga juga percaya padanya. Dia sangat peka terhadap apa-apa saja isyarat dan gestur Suga.

"Saranghae, Yoonnie..." ucap J-Hope tanpa ragu. Suga menoleh.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Seokkie." hanya untuk perkataan satu itu yang selalu dilontarkan J-Hope setiap kali mereka bertemu. Hanya pada kata-kata itu dia bisa menarik perhatian Suga sepenuhnya. Dan hanya karena kata-kata itu juga, J-Hope dapat mendengar suara Suga yang meresponnya. J-Hope tahu, Suga tak dapat mengelak dengan kata-kata itu.

Orang-orang terlalu payah dan segera mengatakan mustahil saat J-Hope yang heboh mempublikasikan pada teman-temannya jika ia kekasih dari Suga, orang yang sangat berkebalikan dengannya. Suga sangat tertutup, begitu cuek dan dingin juga pendiam dan jarang bicara. Yang peka terhadap isyarat Suga, hanya J-Hope seorang. Ntah darimana J-Hope belajar itu. Lagi, Suga sangat pintar bersembunyi dengan tubuh mungilnya, membuat orang-orang satu sekolah sangat kesulitan untuk menemukannya. Makanya ia jarang terlihat. Suga tak suka keramaian.

Walau begitu, mereka saling mengerti, saling melengkapi, dan yang paling penting, saling percaya.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ending-nya abstrak gtu... u,u #Bow Sebenernya sifat Suga di sini adopsi dari sifat asli Shi. Kkk~ Itulah Shi. Dan yang paling ngerti dan peka thp Shi dari 6 sahabat Shi, cm seorang. Review, please... ^^**


End file.
